


The History Owof the Biggest, Most Awful Tragedy In Mankind.

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, OCs - Fandom
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: i dont know





	1. Chapter 1

As the trial went on, it just got more intense. The atmosphere in the room - It was either tense or extremely active, a bit of fear could be sensed if you closed your eyes. People screaming arguments to defend themselves, others just decided to go towards speaking out their hatred.  
But now, a voice caught attention of the crowd. It was not someone speaking simply, no. It was.. The Ultimate Argument.  
'' Yuwu awll nweed two cwalm dowN!! òwó!!! ''  
As the Ultimate OwO spoke those words, the trial room went silent. For some reason, the atmosphere that used to be tense or extremely active became horrifying.   
Who would guess that an owo could change a trial so much?  
Suddenly, another voice spoke up.  
"H-Hewwo? Hewwo hewwo hewwo?! Hewwo?! Hewwo?!?! The twial ish still gwoing!! kweep dwiscussing!!!"  
It was a female voice, it seemed extremely hyper and decisive. And now the whole class had UwU's plastered across their faces. What was going on, some people wondered. It was just... A horrifying moment of all class trials.  
"H-HEWWO? MONOKUWMA???"  
Spoke someone, since Monokuma had been silent even after they spowoke up.  
But the painful truth..  
Was that Monokuma's face was now an Owo.  
'' Owo, what's dis? ''  
Said the extremely pitched voice of the bear, upupuwu'ing his way out of the attention.  
What was even going on, the only sane person, the narrator questioned. This whole class trial was damned.  
Turns out the mastermind was Etsudo Hibiki, The Ultimate Ballerina. She had converted from the SHSL Despair to.. SHSL Owo.  
Everyone stared at the ginger girl, terrified UwU's and OwO's all surrounding her.  
Cackling evilly, she grabbed the robot bear, throwing it away.  
'' P-pwease dwont kwill mwe! ''  
The girl later on was executed in name of the UwU order.  
Outside of that damned place they were all trapped in was nothing but chaos and bloodshed. Monokumas were voring people.  
But after the Mastermind's definite death, they all exploded and turned into mini OwO's.  
This was true despair.  
The survivors, which were a big bunch actually, all were UwU's.  
They no longer desired for hope, but only for the UwU. And that was when the biggest, most awful accident of mankind started.  
With an UwU.


	2. Chapter 2

As the remaining survivors of the OwO killing game walked out, they all looked at eachother. Those round O eyes, W mouths... All the same.  
They were all equal, finally. Equal and alive. They pitied those who died in the killing game. But they would keep their legacy, bringing the UwU to the world.  
The first UwU, Ami Miyake, skipped along the pavement touching people that she saw. Just like Ebola, she touched them and said '' Tag, you're it. ''  
As for the others, they worked on execution machines. Those who refused to surrender to the UwU Foundation would be executed publicly, on a big screen.  
But there was.. A group of survivors.   
The OwO order.  
They did not have the UwU or OwO face, they only existed as the opposition to this dictatory system. They were the UwU's foundation Arch Enemies.  
Those OwO's all had... Ahoges.  
And they were the people that died in the killing game, along with some background characters that nobody cares about.  
And one of them was the Mastermind, Etsudo.   
She had decided, give up on despair, live on for the UwU disappearance.  
And so the battle begun.  
The survivors were fully armed with the dankest of the memes, and some UwU guns. They did not fear despair nor death.   
They had their Godly UwU by their side, so it was perfectly fine.  
As for the OwO's, not only had they the dankest memes, but the Furry Cringe Memes and the Piss Kink Fanfic. They had the most physical power.  
However, would they win? They needed strategies to win this battle.  
The battle was now on - The survivors used their Ebola Soldiers to attack.  
The OwO's however, had the power of God and ANIME by their side, so they could beat the soldiers one by one, with no fear evident on their eyes, only hope and hatred.  
The UwU needed to be stopped.  
It just had to be.  
And so now the survivors were face to face with the OwO's.  
Both fought and fought, soldiers died on that war. Only 2 people survived, one at each side.  
And so they fell in love.  
The war was over, and after that a mutation was born.  
The UwO.  
And then, peace finally reigned in this world.


End file.
